The Box of Destruction
by EddaKade
Summary: Pandora is new to Death City, and Kid just happens to come along and find her. Rated M for later chapters Review :3
1. Chapter 1

~Pandora's POV~

I sat quietly on the sidewalk, sighing now and then out of boredom. A car drove by every couple of minutes, and maybe a person just casually walking by. I closed my eyes, due to it being so quiet, it didn't take long for me to accidentally fall asleep. My eyes shot open and to my surprise a pair of yellow/orange staring into me, almost as if looking straight into my soul. I quickly scooted back, my breathing speeding up and sweat fell down my forehead.

"Uhmm, h-hi...?" I said under my trembling breath.

"Hello, your soul seems frightened, did I do something?" he said standing up straight, and brushing off his tailored suit.

"N-no, you didn't, just frightened me, that's all. He has no imperfections, almost perfectly symmetrical. Except for the 3 white lines placed on the right side of his bangs.

"I'm sorry, might I ask your name?" He asked extending his left hand to help me up.

"Oh, my name? Pandora's Box..." I said looking down at my knees "I hate my name, and most people hate me for it to." I sighed, looking back up at the symmetrical boy in front of me.

"I understand what your name means, but I think it's pretty, if you aren't destruction." He gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, well I'm destruction, in a very clumsy way." I also gave a soft chuckle at myself.

"Why are you just sitting here? Don't you have a home or something?" He raised his eyebrow at me, helping me

"Yeah no, I just arrived at Death City, I probably need to find a house soon though." I sighed.

"Hey, you know you could always stay with me until you find one." He looked up at me.

"No no no, I couldn't ask such a favor of you. I just met you, and plus, I wouldn't want to cause any problems" I gave a frail smile.

"It's no problem at all, I live in a mansion." He said pointing down the sidewalk that seemed endless.

"Alright, if you insist.." I sighed beginning to walk down it.

~Kid's POV~

I looked at the pretty blonde girl walking down the sidewalk. "No Kid, you can't like anymore girls..." I mumbled to myself walking forward scratching my head.

"Soooo, how far is your house?" Pandora said stopping for a few seconds before moving ahead.

"Uhm, I don't really know." I said "All I really know is that we aren't exactly close.."

"Oh, what were you doing walking so far from your house?"

"Well aren't you just full of questions?" I chuckled.

"Haha, sorry." she gave a soft laugh.

"Well, I was sort of walking and thinking about some problems I'm having.." I said shyly.

"What happened?" Pandora said slowing to my pace of walk.

"Oh, it's nothing important." I said quietly.

"I bet that's not true.." She said looking over at me.

"Heh, here we are. The Gallows." I said walking up the pathway and to the double doors.

"Hey, don't just don't brush me off like that..." Pandora said jogging to me.

"I told you it's nothing important.." I said opening the doors.

"Ok, if you say it isn't." She said entering the mansion. "You have such a nice house, so much better than what I had..." She sighed.

"Haha, well it's somewhat your house now." I smiled at her, as her face beamed with delight. She had such a pretty smile.

"I don't know how to thank you." She smiled. "Hey, I never got your name." she looked at me.

"Oh, uhm, my name is Kid." I said turning and looking at Pandora, "Can I call you Panda?"

"Yeah sure." She said grinning.

"Let me take you to your room."

"Okay!" Panda said beaming with delight.

I guided Panda to her bedroom where she would be staying.

"Thanks Kid!" she smiled placing her backpack onto the soft comforter.

"Well make yourself at home." I smiled closing the door softly.

A/N

Well thanks for reading the first chapter of my story :3 Feel free to leave a review :D Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

~Pandora's POV~

My hands gripped the soft comforter, it seemed like 7:00 pm, but it was the middle of the day, and I was really tired. The dark room was illuminated by the light shining through thurtians that were halfway closed and the dim light hanging from the low ceiling. I sighed and stood up, walking toward a mirror near the back of the large room. I stared at my reflection, did I really look this bad? My hair was tangled and my clothes were very wrinkled, I looked horrific... I walked quickly back to my bag that rested on the fluffy pillow and started going through it, I had brought a suitcase, but I had some things in there that I didn't want to drag out to reach my clothing. I found a half decent shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, I also pulled my dull brush through my tangled hair and put on my clothes. Looking at myself in the mirror I shrugged, "At least I look halfway decent." I said walking toward the door, walking down the dim hallway I made it to an opening. The large room was decorated with couches and and a large coffee table, but one thing stood out, it was a complete mess, stuffing, glass, plastic, and flowers were laying on the floor. Soon enough a creepy laugh and a slim figure rushed by me with a headless stuffed giraffe clutched in it's arms.

"Huh?!" I said falling backwards from suprise, "Who is that?" I mumbled standing back up and brushing myself off.

"PATTI LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY LIVING ROOM!" I heard Kid yell running in. Stopping he looked at me and calmed down a bit.

"W-who is that?" I said still suprised and trying to process what had happened.

"That's one of my weapons, Patti" he sighed, hardly noticing the mess that was strewn across his livingroom.

"L-look at your room, what happened?" I said looking around it.

"W-" He was cut off my a nosebleed and him falling to the floor.

"K-Kid!" I said bending over looking at his pale face, "a-are you okay?!" I said worriedly.

"It's normal, he will be fine." I heard a giggle and the same figure run out through the hallway and stand by me.

"What's wrong with him?!" I looked up at this girl, Patti.

"He has OCD about Symmetry," she laughed "it's really silly." She started to crack up still clutching on to the poor giraffe.

"Oh..." I said, "well I guess we need to put him in his bed" I said struggling to pick him up, I finally succeded and carried him to his room. His room was quite large, decorated with skulls and a large king size bed with two lamps and an alarm clock that read 8:00 am.

"Hm, that's not right, it's mid afternoon, not morning." I said placing him on his bed and walking over to the clock. "Let me check the others to get a right time." I said exiting the room running into Patti again. "Oh, hello again" I gave her a small smile squeezing by her "What time is it?" I said "Kid's clock is incorrect."

"Don't change it from 8:00..." She said giggling.

"W-why?" I siad looking at her.

"8 is symmetrical and that is the only number he likes, or accepts." She was once agin cracking up with the headless giraffe.

"Oh, well okay then." I chuckled proceeding to tidy up the cluttered living room.

~Kid's POV~

I woke up laying on my bed, "Huh?" I said rolling over and stepping off my bed and walking toward the door. I walked out into the living room and saw how clean it was, "did I have a bad dream?" I said scratching the back my head.

"Haha, no I did a little bit of straightening up. Hope you don't mind." I heard Pandora say walking out from the other room with a cup of warm tea.

"No no, not at all you did a great job!" I said smiling "I still need to talk to Patti about all this."

"Haha, okay, would you like some tea? I made more than enough." She said smiling at me.

"Oh, no thanks." I smiled at her and turned around to walk back down the corridor and down toward the twin pistols room. I knocked a couple times and waited for one of the girls to open the room for me. To my suprise I was grabbed by the arm and snatched in by Liz "Huh?!" I almost yelled as the door shut behind me. "Liz, what is this all about?" I said removing my arm from her strong grip.

"Who is that girl?!" Liz said getting up in my face.

"Who? Pandora?" I said backing away.

"Yeah, whatever, who is she?" She raised her voice slightly higher.

"That's a girl I found on the sidewalk, we will be housing her till she gets on her feet Liz" I said brushing my suit off, Liz grunted and walked back over to her bed sighing. Patti jumped from her bed and ran over to me.

"She's jealous, thats all." She said running back to her bed.

A/N: HI EVERYONE! Well this chapter is longer than the last one at least ;~; It still sucks though OnO

Reveiws are still appreciated ^~^

And Follows

And Favorites

OuO They make me happy

Feel free to critisize on my grammar c:


End file.
